


Like Mother, Like daughter

by Gameguy1992



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Implied Relationships, Implied Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Noncannon ages, Nudity, Past Relationship(s), Summer Romance, half forgotten, implied sex, sweet cheese and crackers, time_jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy1992/pseuds/Gameguy1992
Summary: Bonnie and Judy are a bit more alike than either of them realizes. How so? Well they both happened to have interacted with the same charming red fox AKA Nick Wilde, just 20 years apart.
Relationships: Bonnie Hopps/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	Like Mother, Like daughter

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks, just a random story idea that popped into my head a while ago and made me laugh.  
> i have no plans to continue it or to expand on it, so just enjoy it for what it is.
> 
> i know the timeline doesnt really line up if you think about it.  
> in my mind bonnie was 20 when she met nick who was 18 at the time.  
> now judy is 21 so that that makes...
> 
> nick = 39 years old  
> judy = 21 years old  
> Bonnie = 42 years old

It was with a jolt of excitement that Bonnie entered the locker room. Was she really here and about to do this? On either side of her, her sister Anna and Darsi moved with such confidence and grace; their hips swaying somewhat seductively as they both made their ways to the lockers they'd been assigned. Unlike them she didn't feel so confident and instead nervously looked around the locker room. It wasn't so different from the locker room back at her highschool. The only real difference was that rather than being surrounded by rabbits in various stages of undress she was surrounded by a multitude of mammals in the state of undress. "Bonnie."

The sound of her name made her tense slightly, turning to find her sister Darsi looking at her. "Come on, get changed."

She bit her lip but nodded, taking a deep steadying breath as she hurried over to her locker which was next to darsi's. As she put the key into the lock and turned it Darsi chuckled. "just relax Bonnie. It's not that big a deal."

Again she bit her lip, turning to nod and smile at her sister. "R-right." Despite her words Bonnie found her voice shook slightly. 

Next to her Darsi smiled, reaching out to put her paw reassuringly on Bonnie's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll stick by you. You won't be alone."

She nodded again, taking another deep breath as she did so. Her sisters words helped, making her feel a bit more sure of herself. Quickly she moved, pulling her shirt up and over her head before tossing it in the locker. A moment later her bro joined it, leaving her bare chested. For a moment she paused, her paws going to her breasts. Next to her Darsi chuckled softly. "Told you they'd get bigger when you got older." Her ears tingled with embarrassment at darsi's words. She could remember when she'd been younger, watching her sisters' figures start to take shape and become more feminine. At the time it had been very upsetting to her that she wasn't changing the same way, but just as Darsi had told her a few years later she'd started to change to.

Shifting where she stood Bonnie hooked her thumbs under the waistband of the jeans she was wearing before sliding them down and off her hips. As she tossed them in the locker too she felt a shiver of excitement ripple through her. Was she really doing this? She'd told her mother that she was going to Zootopia so she could check out the local University, and possibly see about applying to attend. That in itself hadn't been a lie, she'd done that the very first day. Both Darsi and Anna had attended the school, so it of course made sense that she'd reach out to them. But what her mom didn't know is that the three of them had been chatting for months now, planning this entire week as a way to help her cut loose and have some fun. When her sisters had told her about this place, she'd thought they were joking. It sounded so ludicrous that it couldn't possibly be real. That feeling had lasted right up until they'd pulled up front, the sign on the building making her eyes widen as she'd realized it wasn't a joke.

Behind them a small conversation between two other females made Bonnie pause, her ears twitching in the direction of their voices. Their pitches were lower, possible indicating they were canid? 

"Do you think he'll be here today?"

"He will, I told him all about you."

"D-do you think he'll want to… you know?"

"I'm sure he will. You're on the pill right?"

"Y-yeah. Wi-will he be gentle?"

"Probably not, but you'll love it."

The voices of the two females faded away as they left the locker room leaving Bonnie feeling a bit nervous. Next to her Darsi seemed to know exactly what was going through her head, as a moment later she felt her sister's paw return to her shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, it's ok. That kinda stuff can happen here but it's not expected or anything. We're here just to have fun."

She looked at her sister, noting the soft smile that covered darsi's features. "I… what if..." She bit her lip, trying to put into words the thoughts in her head.

Darsi chuckled. "If someone propositions you just be honest. Tell them you're not interested." Darsi grinned. "Or drag them off and give them the ride of their lives. Whatever you want. Just remember, it's your choice. Ok?"

She took a deep breath before nodding. "Ok." Darsi's words had helped make her feel a bit better. 

Next to her Darsi chuckled. "Then again it's not like you're without… experience. What's that bucks name you've been seeing? Stan? Steven?"

"Stu."

Darsi nodded. "That's right. What's he like?"

Bonnie squirmed at the question, her ears again tingling. She and Stu had only been together a few times over the summer, and once when they'd managed to sneak off during the harvest festival. "He's… fun. He makes me laugh and he's super sweet."

Darsi raised an eyebrow. "Fun and sweet? Is that code for hung like a horse and fucks you so hard you walk funny for a week?"

At her sister's words Bonnie felt her ears burn with embarrassment. Leave it to Darsi to make that kind of a mental leap. Opening her mouth to respond Bonnie found herself cut off by a new but familiar voice. "I think it's code for he's fun and sweet. Now stop badgering her and let her finish getting undressed."

Next to her Darsi rolled her eyes before speaking to Anna who was now standing next to them, completely nude with her arms folded in front of her chest. "Oh don't act like you aren't curious."

Anna shrugged. "Didn't say I'm not. Of course I wanna know all about the buck who's charmed our darling angel of a sister." Bonnie scowled at the use of her old half mocking Nickname. "But I also don't wanna stand around a locker room all day with my boobs hanging out. So let her get undressed so we can go and enjoy the club. Then you can interrogate her."

Taking a deep breath Bonnie moved, gripping the edges of her panties, pushing them down her legs before stepping out of them and tossing them in her locker. A moment later she closed the locker and turned to look at Darsi Anna. "O-ok… I'm ready."

Next to her Darsi grinned. "then let's go!" She nodded, the feeling of excitement and thrill welling up in her stomach again as she followed Darsi and Anna through the locker room and towards a door that led into the club. Stepping through the door Bonnie groaned, holding her paw up in front of her face to help shield her eyes from the sun which seemed to be doing it's best to blind her. Blinking furiously she did her best to clear her vision, her eyes widening as the world slowly came into focus around her.

When her sisters had told her about this place she'd been skeptical. A naturalist club? A place where mammals didn't wear clothes and could engage in taboo behaviors without being judged? She imaged some skeezy little warehouse or some private property run by a bunch of old perverts. That was far from the case though. Sunlight shown down on the open courtyard, making it look a bit like something out of a movie. Lush soft green grass covered the ground, providing a surprisingly pleasant carpet for them to walk on. A ways in front of them Bonnie could see a large pool had been set up, an artificial rocky mountain sticking up from the center of it. In the water she watched as a male hippo lounged, lazily floating back up on the surface. On the rocky mountain she could make out several other forms lounging and relaxing in the sun. A shout to their right made her turn, finding that a volleyball court had been set up and the shout had come from a pair of male wolves who were busy high-fiving after having apparently scored a point against the opposing team of bobcats. As a small breeze wafted through the space her nose twitched, picking up the faint smells of food and other mammals. Next to her Darsi spoke. "Welcome Bonnie, to the Mystic tantra."

\--------+-------

Nudity wasn't a new concept to Bonnie. Most rabbits in fact had a pretty relaxed concept of clothing. Just a side effect of growing up with dozens if not hundreds of brothers and sisters. It wasn't a question of 'if' but rather 'when', someone might accidentally open a door and see something. So all rabbits at a young age were taught that exploring yourself and your body was natural. That there was nothing to be ashamed of and that if they wanted to be nude that it was ok. Of course there were rules, but for the most part it wasn't a big deal if a rabbit decided to not wear a shirt or pants or underwear around the family burrow. That being said, seeing other species enjoying being nude was a very new experience for her. From where she sat on the grass Bonnie looked around, her eyes drifting to a large black panther who was stretched out on a rock and was busy grooming himself with his tongue. Bonnie felt her ears tingle as she looked him over, noting the way his muscles rippled and moved when he did, and his shiny black fur. She'd never seen such an exotic mammal before. He looked like something out of a magazine… or a porno. Against her will her eyes had drifted lower, taking in the sight of his sheath and a set of balls that were easily as big as her paws were. She squirmed a little, wondering what it would be like if…

"His name is Sergio."

Anna's voice made her turn, looking to her older sister who was also looking at the black panther. "You know him?"

Anna nodded. "He comes here a lot. Works as some kind of lawyer so he always has to wear a suit and tie. Says this place is one of the only times he feels free. We got to talking a few months ago. He's nice… good with that tongue of his."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Anna… have you and… he..."

Anna grinned and nodded. "oh yeah. And let me tell you, he's amazing. Left my legs feeling like jelly. I could barely think straight afterwards."

Bonnie's eyes widened again. She was a fairly open minded rabbit, certainly more so than some of her elders were. She knew that most predators were perfectly nice and civil mammals. And she had nothing against mammals dating or sleeping outside of their own species. But…

Her eyes drifted back to the panther, noting just how big he was; the sunlight glinting off her black fur as he stretched out in the sun. "You wanna meet him? You two could talk. Or… do… other things."

Anna's question made her freeze. Again her eyes drifted lower, taking in the panther's hips and anatomy. If she was being honest… there was a curiosity there. What would it be like? She'd only ever slept with rabbits back home. And she had come to the city to relax and be a bit more wild than she could be at home. At the same time though, there was no denying that the panther was quite a bit bigger and stronger than her. Looking to her sister Bonnie spoke. "I… only if you stay with me."

Anna chuckled. "Deal. Come on." Getting to her feet Bonnie looked around. Darsi had said she was hot and wanted to go get a drink, but that had been a while ago and she hadn't come back yet. Next to Bonnie Anna rolled her eyes. "She won't be back for a while. I saw her chatting with a regular boytoy of hers, an otter. They probably went off to a private room together."

At this Bonnie rolled her eyes too. "Nice to see she hasn't changed much since she left home."

Anna only chuckled, nodding before beginning to guide them both across the grass and towards the black leopard who looked up as they got near. Instantly a shiver ran down Bonnie's spine as she felt the panther's sharp predatory gaze drift to her, looking her up and down. A small smile spread across the panther's face and he raised a paw to save at them. "Hello Anna."

His voice was low and deep, almost like a growl. It made her legs tremble and her heartbeat flutter. With a slight jolt Bonnie also found that a spark of want had flickered to life in her stomach. But it was what he did after he spoke that made Bonnie freeze, her legs suddenly refusing to take another step as she watched the panther slowly lick his lips almost hungrily. She froze, her legs refusing to continue forward. Next to Anna stopped, looking at her. "Everything o-"

"BATHROOM!" her voice was much louder than she expected it to be. "I need to go to the bathroom! Excuse me!" Before Anna could respond she was moving, turning in the other direction away from the panther before bolting forward. She didn't really need to use the bathroom of course, but right then and there every hair on her body and synapse in her brain was yelling at her, sending a chaotic wave of feelings through her body that resulted in a panic as she ran. She bolted through the courtyard, entering a small connecting tunnel before emerging into another courtyard where she turned and scrambled behind a set of decorative rocks before stopping. She panted, looking around the rock she'd ducked behind, half expecting to see the black panther chasing he-

"Hey! You'll blow my hiding spot."

The sound of the new voice made her jump, spinning around to find she wasn't the only person hiding behind the rocks. Her eyes widened as she found a male red fox hunkered down on the ground, clearly hiding just as she was. "Wh-what?" 

The fox looked up at her and jerked his head beyond the rocks. "My friends are trying to throw me in the pool. If you keep peeking out you'll give away my spo-"

The fox's voice broke off as a loud call echoed around the courtyard. "Nick where are you? You are going in that pool one way or another! So come out here and face it like a mammal!"

Taking a chance Bonnie shifted, peeking out from the rocks to see a group consisting of another male red fox, a female white Arctic fox and a grey wolf all looking around for their friend. A second later though Bonnie found her view of the group cut off as the young red fox (presumably Nick Wilde) grabbed her paw and pulled her back down. "Stay quiet and maybe they'll leave."

She bit her lip, nodding a second later as she hunkered down with the red fox. The seconds ticked by and for a moment Bonnie half expected the group to appear above them over the rocks. Next to her the red fox was doing his best to remain hidden, his tail pressed against his chest while his breathing was slow and shallow. After what felt like a lifetime Bonnie heard the voice from before speak. "Bet he ran to the food court. Come on." A moment later the sound of running met her ears. As the sound moved away into the distance Bonnie spoke softly. 

"I think you're probably safe now."

The red fox looked at her. "You check."

She nodded, moving so peek over the rocks to find that indeed the group of searching canids had moved on. "They're gone. You're safe." 

The red fox let out a sigh of relief, relaxing and sitting up from his crouched position. "Thanks."

Bonnie nodded, pausing for several seconds. "So… you gonna let go of my paw now?" As she spoke she held up her paw which the red fox was still holding. 

In front of her the red fox shrugged. "Maybe… maybe not. It's a nice paw." As he spoke he gently squeezed it. "It's soft." A second later they both chuckled and he let her paw go. "So," as he spoke the fox leaned back against the rocks. "Why were you hiding?"

Bonnie shrugged, doing the same as he did and leaning back against the warm sunbaked stone. "My sister was probably trying to get me laid."

The fox blinked at him. "Wanna trade problems?"

She chuckled and shrugged. "Sure, if you don't mind my sister setting you up with a male black panther who looks like something out of a porno magazine."

The fox grinned. "What's the saying… try everything… at least once?" Again they both laughed. After several seconds the fox spoke again. "As I'm sure you know, I'm Nick. And you are?"

"Bonnie."

As she spoke Nick jerked his head. "Well Bonnie, shall we go find another hiding spot? I'm sure my friends will be back here soon when they realize I'm not at the food court. Maybe we can get to know each other a bit more too."

She looked at him for several seconds. They were flirting, there was no mistaking that. The fox was good looking, there was no denying that. And her nerves from before seemed to have died down. And unlike the panther, Nick seemed to be much less 'predatory'. After a moment she nodded. "Sure. let's go."

\--------+-------

Bonnie hopps groaned softly, her eyes closed in utter bliss. She felt lightheaded, as is all the cares and worries she'd been carrying around with her had been wiped away. Behind her she heard Nick chuckle, a moment later the bedding around her depressed as she felt him lean in. She groaned again, this time the feeling of him showering kisses along her shoulder and back reaching her still pleasure filled brain. "Do you really have to go back home tomorrow?"

She sighed and nodded, allowing her eyes to open. "Yeah… I do. Sorry."

Behind her Nick continued to plant kisses, slowly drifting down her back. "And there isn't anything I can say… or do too convince you to stay longer?"

As he spoke Bonnie gasped as she felt him playfully nip at the tip of her tail. "Ah! S-sadly no. Not unless you wanna deal with my over protective mother coming down here to try and drag me back."

Again Nick chuckled. "I bet I could handle her. I handled your sisters pretty well, if I do say so myself."

This time it was Bonnie who chuckled, slowly moving so she was leaning on her elbows while looking back at Nick. "I don't think challenging my mom to a game of poker and then hustling her will win her over. Besides, my sisters let you win."

Nick gave her a look of mock hurt. "Let me win? I seem to recall CRUSHING them. I hardly think they let me win. Besides, I could always fall back on my charm and wit. No lady can withstand it for long."

Again Bonnie chuckled. "My mom doesn't count as a lady. Trust me."

Nick gave her a pouting Expression. "So… is this really the last night you'll be in the city?" 

She nodded sadly, slowly turning until she was laying on her back. "Yes."

Above her Nick shifted, coming to lay down with his head on her chest. "Damn." His voice was low and contained a clear tone of sadness. "Guess that explains why your sisters invited me over and then remembered they had to go to the store so suddenly." Bonnie chuckled, moving to gently scratch behind the fox's ears. As she did so he groaned, his eyes drifting closed. "They're good sisters."

She remained silent, just enjoying the closeness they were sharing as she continued to scratch behind his ears. Her sisters had been a bit surprised the first day when they'd found her and Nick hanging out together. At first there had been a little bit of tension, not surprising since foxes and rabbits were ancestral enemies. But over the course of the day they'd mellowed a bit, so much so that they'd invited Nick back to their apartment. Of course once they'd gotten him there they'd grilled him about his 'intentions' and had in general done their big sister act until Bonnie had told them to knock it off.

"They'll probably demand I tell them every single detail tomorrow while we're on the train home."

At that Nick opened his eyes to look at her, a small smile spreading across his face. "Well then… let's be sure to give you a lot to talk about. It is our last night together after all."

\------+------

It wasn't often that Bonnie hopps found herself too shocked for words. In fact she could count the number of times it had happened in her life on just one of her paws. Those times had been only minorly shocking, such as the time she'd walked in on one of her son's Alex trying on her sundresses and high heels. Or the time Judy had first told the family of her intention to be a police officer. If she was being generous she might also include the time Stu swept her off her feet after a particularly difficult harvest season and had whisked her off to a week long vacation. But this time beat all of those. Never in her wildest dreams could she have ever imagined that this would happen. 

It had started out so innocently. A week ago she'd gotten a call from Judy saying that she was being forced to take a vacation and was wondering if she could bring Nick and they could and stay for a visit. Of course she'd said yes. She didn't even have to think about it. She missed her daughter very much, and she was looking forward to finally meeting the red fox that was Judy's partner on the force. For a moment her mind had flickered back to when she'd been a teenager and had visited the city and had met a fox. Vaguely she wondered if Judy and Nick were sleeping together, but she'd pushed that thought away. Judy was a big girl and could sleep with whoever she wanted 

She'd gone to meet the pair at the train station and had known almost instantly that something had changed between the pair. They were standing closer together than they usually did. Both of them had oddly nervous expressions on their faces and had looked at each other when Judy had said she had something she needed to say. Of course she'd been delighted with the new, Judy and Nick were a couple. It was sweet really, sure Nick was a bit older than Judy (perhaps more than just a bit) but it was still sweet. As they'd driven back to the burrow Judy had explained how it had happened. How she'd been injured on the job and Nick had INSISTED on taking care of her. How his overly mothering treatment of her had driven her half insane until they'd had a fight over it. How he'd grabbed her and kissed her and said he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her. It was sweet and romantic, almost painfully so. And yet… as she'd helped Nick get his bags out of the back of the truck Bonnie hopps found that she couldn't shake this odd feeling. 

That feeling had persisted all throughout the day and we'll into the next. At dinner she'd tried to figure it out. But try as she might the feeling remained. Something about Nick just seemed… familiar, as if she'd met him before.

It wouldn't be until now (three days later) that she'd realize why she felt that way. The day as a scorcher, with the sun blazing down on them with an almost unbearable glare. Someone had suggested going to the nearby lake for a swim and there had been almost universal agreement. Nick had been a bit sheepish then, admitting that he hadn't brought a swimsuit. They'd waved it off, telling him he could swim in his boxers to which he'd agreed and a short time later Bonnie, Nick. Judy and a few others had headed down to the lake. As her children had run for the lake and begun to dive into the cool water Bonnie had gone around, setting out towels for everyone to use when they got out. She'd just finished setting them up when she'd heard Nick speak, saying thank you for bringing towels. She'd turned to thank him, intending to smile and tell him it was no big deal. 

But her words had died in her throat as her eyes had gone impossibly big. Admittedly she didn't recall much about the fox she'd met that summer in zootopia. It had been 20 or so years ago and over time certain details had just been lost to her. But one thing she did remember was the fox's chest. How along the left side of it there had been a length of scar tissue where fur didn't grow and how the fox had told her it had been the result of him crashing his bike when he'd been younger. At the time she'd joked with the fox, offering to kiss it and make it better. An offer that had ended up with them doing much more than kissing. Now 20 years later she stood in shock, her eyes zoomed in with an almost laser like focus on the scar that marked the left side of Nick's chest in the exact same way. Her mouth went dry while her mind whipped into a frenzy. It couldn't be, could it? It had been 20 years ago. Nick was similar in age to her, only a year or two younger. It was impossible… wasn't it.

"N-Nick..."

The fox looked at her, following her gaze back to his chest before chuckling and shaking his head. "oh, the scar. Don't worry Bonnie, I didn't get it while on the job or anything. Had it for years, crashed my bike when I was a kid. Had to go to the hospital and get like… I think it was 17 stitches."

She almost dropped the bottle of water she was holding. Nick's words echoed in her mind, almost word for word as what she could remember being told all those years before. Her tail twitched uncertainly and her throat refused to allow her to speak. It WAS him. It had to be him. How many other foxes had the right age, the same scar, and the same story?  _ And a liking of rabbits? _

She was saved from having to speak by Judy, who chose that moment to grab Nick by the paw and pull him towards the water. She stood there in shock, her brain still struggling to come up with an explanation, one that didn't involve her… and her now daughter's boyfriend… hooking up over 20 years ago. 

She watched as Nick launched himself into the water, splashing the surface and yelping as he and Judy began to splash each other. She bit her lip trying to figure out what to do. More details were coming back to her now. The fox had been named Nick. And last night Nick had said he'd been raised by his single mother, just as the Nick she'd met years before had said. 

_ Oh sweet cheese and crackers... _

**Author's Note:**

> Some people are saying the math on the character's ages doesnt work.  
> allow me to explain it. 
> 
> "young" bonnie was 20.  
> "young"nick was 18.
> 
> "old" bonnie is 42  
> "old" nick is 39  
> judy is 21
> 
> if bonnie is 42 and judy is 21 then that means bonnie had judy when she was 21. (42-21=21)  
> which would mean judy was born 1 year after bonnie and judy met (no judy is not bonnie and nick's child)  
> if nick was 18 when he met bonnie, then 21 years later he would be 39 (18+21=39)


End file.
